halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Note:This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. Once the project is agreed upon it is moved to Halopedia:Projects for further discussion and action. Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wikia? Click here Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is the UNSC Rank system? Discuss here *Is CVS-class a real class of Covenant ship? Discuss here Did you know? We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, like did you know the plasma morter can be seen on the Outskerts beach? Showers? Supposedly this is a gametype like Slayer or Oddball but I can't find any info on it. Anybody know what the Showers gametype is? -- Yamanba 01:51, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :*I haven't heard of it. --Dragonclaws 02:43, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :*I've seen mention of it on various sites like Halowiki.net or halo.neoseeker.com but I've never actually seen the game rules described. -- Esemono 00:16, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Well I don't really like the multyplayer things that arn't my bro. I'm more of a cheating on campain an killing Regret in afew seconds AND NEVER DIE, HA HA HA. -- Leckgolo43423:10, 9 November 2006 (edit) Halopedia Clan *Anyone interested in a Halo 2 clan for Halopedia, please post your gamertag. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*I do as im told, Climax Void --Climax Viod 12:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*SWAHSparatn117--JohnSpartan117 15:11, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::*It said that gamertag doesn't exist, so I sent an invite to SWAHSpartan117 instead. I hope that's you. --Dragonclaws 22:52, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::*It says it is on his user page, im surprised more people arnt interested in this Clan ---Climax Viod 14:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::*If anyone is interested in sending me an invite to the halopedia clan, I'd be most gracious. Gamertage-TayTayTheSarge friend of a friend -- User:CaptainAdamGraves 00:03, 11 November 2006 :*Digipatd--Digipatd 20:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Covanant diet *Okey what we do know is that grunts drink from a device called a food nipple. I think we should expand that like if the birds and doberman guaters are food, the dietary habits of different covanant races, and if each one is a herbavore, omnivore, or carnivore, maybe even feeders. :*Carnivore Races: Brutes, Jackals, possably elites(please expand) Keelbugs(maybe)... :*Herbavore Races: Drones(maybe), Elites(possible), Keelbugs(maybe), possably prophets... :*Omnivore Races: Elites(possible since they're human equauls), possibly Prophets... :*Feeder/fed(feeders means like feeding of something and fed meens something feeds them) Races: Hunters(probably fed since they're worms), Engineers(possibley feeders and feed themselvs), Grunts(confermed fed)(possably also feeders), Prophets are probably fed like kings... :*Animals seen that could be food: Halo dinosours, birds, doberman guater, blind wolf, fish, bugs... :*Plants: The plants in High Charity, possably some on the halos... :So please, please add what ever you find out about what different races of th covanant. Possible places to find things halo Graphic Novel and maybe other novels and the thersty grunt. -- leckgolo434 email me about if you've added anything to this article. ::*Well, its all speculation, which is something Halopedia tries to avoid. All we know is that Grunts eat some kind of processed paste, and prisoners are sometimes executed by being fed to Brutes or Jackals. Keelbugs and Doberman Gators are non-canon. --Dragonclaws 03:16, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::*Agreed its all speculation! This type of material should go on a fan site! -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Yeah this is like that fanfiction that someone made up about the Ranking system in the Halo Universe. Speculation shouldn't be allowed. -- Yamanba 01:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Mombasa Times *Extra, extra we should create a weekly newspaper for Halopedia website! What I think is that Halo pedia should make either a weekly or monthly didgital newspaper about everything new about the halo univers, for example new vehicles, weapons, and action figures. This paper should everything new to the franchice.-- Leckgolo434 :*Thats fine and dandy but there are about a million other News sites just for Halo that get their info about 100 times faster than we do. We should focus on providing a Halo encylodia of all things in the Halo Universe. However, if you want to start a newspaper go ahead and create a new page and roll off the presses. Even newbies can make new pages AND upload images -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*What if it comes Monthly or can have different parts of the paper by different people.Like some people do the Main Article, some do the gaming(wich is kindof like sports exept gaming), some would illistrate, and hey! There could even be funnies. How about if it can be picked up and be put in a users image thing, whatever it's calld. So that they can read ut whenever. -- Leckgolo434 23:24, 9 November 2006 :::*Well the image files do need descriptions of where they where taken i.e. what level, what's in the image, etc... Thats very big of you to Volunteer to do all this! -- Yamanba 01:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*Actually I'm not that good with computer articles it was an idia but maybe I can come up with some idias. It's why I got out of comp. lit. Besides I din't really know much about creating them. Yeah halo funnies would be cool, like Master Cheufs bad day. -- Leckgolo434 22:37, 10 November 2006 IStrateigic Board We should have an article where players tell the best ways to beat levels and mod maps. -- Leckgolo434 :*Isnt that what the Walkthroughs are for on each Level? -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*No I mean like different ways that characters discovered. :::*Huh? You want different ways that game characters are discovered? What does that mean? -- Yamanba 01:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::*Woops did I say characters I meant players sorry. What I mean is when players find new ways to do things they talk about it. -- Leckgolo434 02:44, 10 November 2006 Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at my user page -- Doomguy0505 11:24, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Halo Quiz *How about if someone puts some kind of quiz about the Halo universe. Also how about when someone fails it has the mark of shame and when they ace it, it has the Marathon badge that Capton Keys wore. :*I'm thinking that's not practical on a site where people can look up all the answers. --Dragonclaws 22:25, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Yeah I guess your right. Maybe a quiz where you fill in some answers and it tells what character you are. Like if you have attitude you could be Sgt. Johnson. Or if you're smart, you're Cortana. -- Leckgolo434 22:41, 9 November 2006 :*Please add to this... -- Leckgolo434 02:38, 10 November 2006 Trick Talk'en How about something with discussions about tricks and things like that. :*Well, we do have a Forum. The wiki itself should only be a collection of information. --Dragonclaws 00:22, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :*Also there is already a whole category on Category:Tricks and Cheats and more spefically there is the Category:Advanced Skills and Category:Glitches. There is even a page that I think you'd like Have no skills? Suck at Halo? You can win by Cheating!--Yamanba 01:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Hay, I don't suck, I mean for other people. Just to let you know I've goten from the armory to the Tarteras Fight in less then 30 minutes, without dieing. Even know I cheat. But still I'm good. Also thats on Legiondary where I did that variose times. Halowood Videos How about a video index of all videos you have? So, how do you like the name. Halopedia Hyper Library *And how about a library of all the hyperlinks to the Halopedia articles.(not the library on the installations) :*Which articles? Isn't there already a special page in the wiki for this? --Doomguy0505 02:02, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah, what do you mean? There are already Halopedia Media Mentions for articles that mention Halopedia... -- Esemono 08:14, 11 November 2006 (UTC)